bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 23: The Babysitter)
Plot A girl named Molly is babysitting 4 kids named Dean, Michael, and Jimberly. They are watching TV and it's nighttime. Molly then starts getting strange phone calls... Cast *Molly as (Doreen) *Jimberly as (Jenny) *Dean as (Brian) *Michael as (Richard) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possible scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: It was 9:00 in the evening. Everybody was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. There were Michael, Dean, Jimberly and Molly, the babysitter. The telephone rang. Molly: Maybe it's your mother. Narrator: She picked up the phone. Before she could say a word, a man laughed hysterically and hung up. Michael: Who was it? Molly: Some nut. What did I miss? Narrator: At 9:30, the telephone rang again. Molly answered it. It was the man who had called before. Strange man: I'll be there soon! (laughs) Narrator: He hung up. Jimberly, Dean, and Michael: Who was it? Molly: Some crazy person. Narrator: About 10:00, the phone rang again. Jimberly got it first. Jimberly: Hello? Strange man: One more hour! (laughs) Narrator: Hehung up. Jimberly: He said "One more hour." What did he mean? Molly: Don't worry, it's just somebody fooling around. Jimberly: I'm scared. Narrator: About 10:30, the telephone rang again. Molly answered it again. Strange man: Pretty soon now! (laughs) Molly: Why are you doing this? Narrator: He hung up. Dean: Was it that guy again? Molly: Yes, I'm going to call the operator and complain. Narrator: The operator told her to call back if it happened again, and she would try to trace the call. At 11:00, the telephone rang again. Strange man: Very soon now! (laughs) Narrator: He hung up. Molly called the operator. Almost at once she called back. Opeartor: That person is calling from a telephone upstairs. You'd better leave. I'll get the police. Narrator: Just then a door upstairs opened. A man they had never seen before started down the stairs towards them. As they ran from the house, he was smiling in a very strange way. A few minutes later, the police found him there and arrested him. Recap A babysitter named Molly is babysitting 3 kids named Dean, Michael, and Jimberly. It's 9:00 at night and they are all watching TV. The phone rings. Molly answers beliving it's their mother. A man laughs and hangs up. Molly believes it's a crazy person and ignores it. Half an hour later, the man calls again claiming he'll be there soon and laughs. Molly believes it's still a crazy person and ignores it once more. At 10:00 the phone rings. Jimberly gets to the phone and the man says he'll be there in an hour. Jimberly gets scared but Molly tells her it's jump somebody fooling around. Half an hour later, he says he'll be there very soon. Molly calls the operator and tells her about the problem and she says to call her again and she'll trace the call. At 11:00, the man calls again. He says he'll be there very soon. Molly calls the opeartor. She says the calls are coming from upstairs and to leave. She'd get the police. Suddenly, a door upstairs opens and a man comes downstairs. He smiles strangely. Molly and the kids escape the house. The police arrive a few minutes later and arrest him. Category:Stories